Hope Adams
Daughter of the demon Lucifer, Hope is a Expisco Half Demon. She is first seen in the novella, Chaotic, where she meets a werewolf thief named Karl Marsten, her husband and the father of her daughter, Nita Marsten and they go on to have a son later on. Character Hope is the youngest child of Nita and Will Adams. Her mother met her father while she was a student visiting America from India. However, Will is not her biological father. During her parents separation Nita got impregnated by a demon, Lucifer, which resulted in the birth of Half Demons can sense chaos. For example, if a person thinks about their plan to murder someone, Hope will hear or perhaps even see a vision of it. However, if it is just wishful thinking then she will not sense anything. She also needs and craves chaos. She can also sense other supernatural races and passed on some of her demonic powers to her daughter. According to Lucifer, although a second generation Expisco Demon, Nita would have the visions. Character Associations Hope has contacts with the Interracial Council, thanks to Karl Marsten, who is also her lover. She also works for True News as a journalist, covering weird news stories. Character History Hope is first introduced in the novella titled Chaotic, which can be found in the book Dates from Hell. In Chaotic she works as a reporter for True News, as the weird tales girl. Believing she is working as a contract agent for the Interracial Council, she in really working for a rogue Cortez Cabal employee, who has a grudge against Karl Marsten. Karl proves to Hope that she is not working for the council, and shows who she is really working for. In the end they call on Benicio Cortez for help, which ends up resulting in them owing the Cabal sorcerer a favor. As Karl leaves Hopes home, he tells her that he will end up making a fool of himself over her. No Humans Involved Hope is seen again in No Humans Involved. Working on a work exchange for six months in L.A, Jeremy Danvers and Jaime Vegas go to see her about a strange encounter Jaime had had. By then Hope had hooked up with the real Interracial Council, through Karl. Alerting them to potential supernatural activity that crossed her desk. While Hope is guarding Jaime, and while Karl and Jeremy go to do some searching of their own, both she and Jaime are kidnapped by humans trying to make magic. Together they are locked in "the killing room". When the chaos becomes too much for Hope, she begs Jaime to knock her unconscious. Personal Demon In Personal Demon Benico Cortez pays Hope a visit, calling on her for the favor which both she and Karl owe him. We are informed then that Karl is out of the country, having told Hope he was leaving to Europe for good. We also find out that Karl and Hope had shared a night together, after which he left. A rebel gang of young supernaturals lead by Guy Benoit has come to notice of the Cortez cabal. The job offer is simple - to investigate the rebel gang. But the bigger worry is if Hope will be able to keep her instinct and lust for chaos in check. As Hope discovers more about the gang and starts a relationship with a particularly charismatic member Jaz, her ex lover, the werewolf thief Karl Marsten, arrives to help and honor his half of the debt. The two find the situation may not be as simple as they thought. With Hope infiltrating the gang, two members of the gang are abducted and a third killed, apparently by the Cortez cabal. After the remaining gang members are found dead, they begin to suspect that Jaz and Sonny had not been abducted, but had been behind the murders of their fellow gang members. After locating Sonny, Karl went to approach him while Hope remained hidden from view. However, she was found by Jaz and kidnapped when Karls life was threatened. It was later revealed that Sonny and Jaz were brothers, and were also the relatives of Armen Haig, a man who had the ability to do minor alterations to his features. While Sonny and Jaz could become anyone. After the death of a women thought to be Paige Winterbourne, Karl and the Cabal found Hope and her two kidnappers. Sonny was killed by Karl, at which point Jaz asked Hope to kill him. So that he could be with his brother, and not be taken by the Cabal. However, the Cabal moved in too fast and Karl stopped Hope from killing Jaz. Jaz was taken into Cabal custody, and vowed to come for Hope. Living With The Dead Hope is seen again as one of the co-narrators in Living With The Dead. On another work exchange in L.A, she aids her human friend, Robyn Peltier, who is suspected in the murder of the world's most famous celebutante wannabe. As Robyn is caught in between a supernatural battle, she has to decide on whether she wants to know more about what her half demon friend is, and what Hopes boyfriend, werewolf thief, Karl is. With Hopes help, they work to battle against the Nast Cabal, and learn more about the Clairvoyants. During the fighting Hope is shown to be much more reliant on her boyfriend, Karl Marsten. When worried that she may lose him she even goes as far as to ask him to bite her. It is later in the book that Hope feels she needs to take some time away from Karl, so that she can learn to stand on her own two feet to support herself, and so that she can learn more about the demon within her. We also see that Hope has much more control over the demon she holds. Karl takes a job in Australia, and Hope takes on more work at True News. Frostbitten She is seen at the end of Frostbitten when the rest of the Pack come up to Alaska. Lucifer's Daughter In Lucifer's Daughter we see both Hope and Karl again, and in this short story they become officially engaged. Spell Bound In Spell Bound we find out that Hope is seven months pregnant with Karl Marstens child. Because of her visions, which have been about werewolves, Kate and Logan Danvers, Jaz, Larsen Dahl, and Savannah Levine with a glowing sword, she has not been able to sleep. At all. Sometime after her and Karls arrival in Miami Hope agreed to speak with Jaz, in hopes he would reveal SLAM's plans to her. He gave her very little information, revealing only that one of the Cortez scientists was a traitor and that they planned to get him free. He, however, had his own plans. Which he did not share. During their meeting he also kissed her three times, two of which were only a brush of the lips, and also threatened her and Karl's unborn child. Hope retaliated with a kick, and then wrapped her scarf around his neck and proceeded to choke him. She was stopped before he could be killed. Later she had a meeting with a demi-demon called Kimerion, who had wished to only make acquaintance with the daughter of Lucifer. 13 Stress from visions still take a toll. At one point, Savannah and Karl were unable to snap her out of it when she started chanting in a combination of Latin and Greek. Karl told Savannah that their child was going to be a girl and he was happy with it. Hope is then kidnapped by SLAM, and Jaz, who used his powers to appear as one of Giles's collages along with Savannah went to rescue her. Hope saw through his facade and he told her that since he would make sure she would get out safely and promise he wouldn't harm her baby since he knew Hope cared deeply for her although he still voiced his distain for Karl. During the process Jaz was killed and Hope sat by his side since she believes "Nobody should die alone" then goes into premature labour with her daughter whom is named after her mother Nita and Elena. Lucifer possess Karl and tells Hope he's sorry for not showing up sooner and tells her that Nita is an second generation Expisco demon although she would have an limited of Hope's powers when she's older. Hope accepts the fact that her daughter is going be an Supernatural and says she'll deal with it one step at an time. Category:Half Demon Category:Otherworld Character Category:Living Character Category:Main Characters